An Evening with the Walkers
by AmyD and Suisan
Summary: Gary's late getting home one evening . . . Complete One-Shot N3-related Lt. Walker Original Character Dr.Donovan-Walker Based On A Real Incident


**An Evening At The Walkers**

Twisted Evilettes

October 29, 2008

Numb3rs Related

Rating: General

Pairings: Gary Walker/Elaine Walker (OFC)

Synopsis: Gary was late getting home…

Warnings: None

Feedback: Always welcome.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late, babe." Lt. Gary Walker walked into the kitchen and kissed his wife, Dr. Elaine Donovan-Walker. "You would NOT believe what happened to me on the way home."

"Oh, let me guess . . . interrupted a robbery? Oh, I know! You came up on a accident that you couldn't just leave the scene of...."

"I had some jackass cop wannabe pull me over." Gary said.

Elaine looked up from the stir-fry she was making, her face the perfect picture of disbelieving shock. "You're kidding? The one that's been causing all sorts of grief on the surface roads or the one causing the Chippies the massive headaches?"

"I think, I hope, it's the one that's been causing all sorts of hell on the surface roads." He shook his head. "I wasn't even speeding. One of those rare occasions but I wasn't. And yet, I heard a siren and looked in the rearview mirror and there he was. Unmarked car and everything."

"Dumbass. Didn't he notice all the damn aerial antennas on your car?" Those antenna were a sore spot with her, Elaine was of the opinion that once he was off-duty, he was off-duty and shouldn't **have** to listen to the police bands . . . but she also understood _why_ he had to have them, a pager **and** a department issued cell.

"Babe, if he had noticed, he wouldn't have stopped me." He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You should have seen the look on his face when he saw my uniform." He chuckled.

"You did call for backup before the dummy approached?"

"Of course. I just knew this guy wasn't on the up and up, especially after I called in and talked to dispatch."

She turned off the heat under the stainless steel wok then turned in his arms to face him and planted a kiss on his nose. "Then I forgive you for ruining the Intrepid with all those radios." Elaine tittered just a bit. "So . . . did he have a heart attack when he realized he'd pulled over a real LAPD Lieutenant?"

Gary grinned. "I wish I'd had a camera. It was priceless. He didn't say a word, he couldn't, he was just too busy stuttering out some lame excuse or another."

"Before of after you had the cuffs on him before your backup got there?" Elaine knew her husband just a little too well to even _begin _to think the man would actually wait for backup if he thought he could handle the situation by himself.

Gary looked thoughtful for a moment. "After. He had a buddy with him too. The pal bailed just as a black and white showed up, so I let one of the youngsters chase him down."

"Rank does have its privileges." She broke out of his embrace, gathered up the rice bowls, which already had the rice in them, and loaded the veggies and tofu stir-fry on top. Elaine then handed a bowl to Gary, along with his favorite ebony chopsticks, and followed him over to the kitchen table. "I'm just guessing . . . but the young'un caught the accomplice?"

Gary nodded and sat down at the table. "Yeap, the kid might want to try out for the Olympics." He laughed a bit more, and then began to eat.

Elaine gently kissed him on the top of his head as she slipped by him to seat in her customary seat. "As long as you're safe, I don't care if you drop kicked the imposter into Gulf of California."

Gary grinned. "If I had thought that it wouldn't make me any later, I would have." He ate for a few minutes, and then chuckled again. "While the dumbass couldn't say anything, the buddy wouldn't shut up." He looked at his wife. "After they were loaded into the patrol cars, I told them I had to get home or my wife would not just rip me a new one, she'd carve it."

Elaine smirked. "I'm not _that _deadly with a scalpel." She picked a tiny corn cob out of her dish with her own chop sticks and expertly flicked it into Gary's bowl. "I suppose this means you're going to submit your report on the incident via online and you'll be holed up in your office after dinner until you're done?"

Gary sighed and nodded. "It's gotta be done. Might as well do it now and get it out of the way." He smiled at her.

"It's all right . . . I was actually trying to find a way to tell you I've got a few patient files and notes to go over before tomorrow. Surgery day, remember?"

He nodded. "What's up for tomorrow?"

"Nothing too big, just one angioplasty and one pacemaker replacement."

Gary nodded. "They're lucky to have you as their doctor."

"There might be a few Cardio's better than I . . . but they're all on the east coast." She finished her dinner, got up and put the bowl in the sink. "I cooked, you clean. I'm going to be in the living room, going over my notes. Don't stay up too late working on that report, dear." She gave him another kiss, this one on his neck above his uniform collar; the one place she knew would cause him to hurry to bed as soon as he was done.

Gary smiled after his wife, cleaned up the kitchen and went to, quickly, fill out the report. It was at times like this that he was happy to be happily married.

End


End file.
